Singing Can Sure Show Things
by LawlietShortcake
Summary: L catches Light singing while leaving his shower. Light doubts L can sing, will he? Will he also surprise Light? slight Yaoi. LightxL/LxLight


L's P.O.V.

For the first time in ages, I actually have taken a shower by myself, with no one helping me. It was...an odd feeling since I used a special machine that Watari had deducted specifically for my use. I lathered myself up with the strawberry scented soap.

Strawberries..The only scent that soothes me during anything stressful.

The chained that had connected me to Light Yagami has started to make strange movements, along with tugging me in the process. I don't know what that teenager does while I'm absent from him, and sometimes, quite frankly, I don't want to know.

I stop lathering my body in soap to watch the chain in annoyance. I soon heard the rather blunt banging coming from the bedroom. 'Is he...jumping around in there?' I placed a soap covered finger to my lips, pulling away soon after, realizing how tangy and disgusting soap tastes.

I soon heard muffled, what is presumed to be, singing. I turn the shower off and placed the towel that was sitting on the sink, around my waist. Before I return to our bedroom, I place my ear against the door to listen to the ruckus.

My eyes widen to the realization, "Light-kun is singing." I give a low chuckle and continue to listen. It was slightly muffled so I had a hard time hearing what he was saying.

I stand up into my usual posture and exit the bathroom, only to see Light singing, in only jeans with ear buds in his ears. He continues to dance in somewhat a ballroom-like stance and sings at the top of his lungs.

"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance in the devil tonight." He moved swiftly and cautiously around in the bedroom, keeping the pace of the song, that I suppose is a heavy rock song.

I couldn't hold in my laughter, so losing myself was only proper to this situation. I uncontrollably burst into laughter, barely being able to stand. I held onto the bathroom door handle, letting out hard laughs.

Light opens his eyes while dancing and notices me, laughing uncontrollably. His face turns to a bright shade of red, along with his facial expression changing to such a shock.

His expression landed me on the floor. I had not laughed like this in years.

I wiped the tears falling from my face and look up to see Light, staring at me with his ear buds dangling to his side.

"Oh, hello, Light. I see your little dance and singing montage is gone. What a shame." I stand up, holding onto the doorknob once more.

"I thought y-you were still in the shower!" He crossed his arms, face still red.

"No, I was about to finish until I heard your little episode." I walked past him, rustling his hair in the process.

He keeps his eyes on me while I take out fresh clothes. I drop my towel and place my boxers on. Finding the clothes to be unused for the time being, I place them back in the drawer.

His eyes widen when I do so. His shade of red darkens, letting out a small groan.

"So, I suppose it's time to "hit the hay" as you would say." I climb onto the bed, crouching into my usual position.

Light nods and takes off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He crawls next to me, crossing his arms behind his head, leaning against the bed frame.

"You...actually caught that, huh?" He mumbled.

"Well, yes, I did. I can say, you do have talent for dancing but not for singing." I place a finger to my lips and look at him blankly.

"Heh, I don't think you could sing any better than that, Ryuzaki." He ad libs, crossing his arms once more.

"Are you sure about that? I was known by a few children at the orphanage that I had a wonderful singing voice." I put pride into my statement, only to have Light get up and place a microphone in front of me.

"Where did you get this?" I pick it up with my index finger and thumb.

"Eh, I guessed if we were ever to be bored, I thought we should get a karaoke set." He shrugs.

I stand up, walking over to his side.

"So your view on getting rid of your boredom is to sing? I thought it was to get rid of criminals." I reply with a sly look.

He ignores my reply, and sets the machine to a song I don't actually know.

"now, sing." He commands.

I do so, having the butterflies return to my stomach.

I begin to read the machine, "I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed, oh god it feels like forever, but no one ever tells you the forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head."

The memories from so many years ago, start to flow back into my mind. The performance I once did at the age of ten. All the faces, mesmerized by my voice. I could see all those happy faces, clapping. Cheering for one they never knew. With only Light watching, I felt comfortable. The nervous feeling started to wash away.

"...when the stars lie..." I finished the song to only see the shocked face of Light. He begins to clap, and smiling. Not the fake smile he makes, a real one.

"Ryuzaki...that was amazing." He gets closer and pulls me into a hug. I fidget for a few seconds, but I give in. His grasp was warm and perfect for the moment.

"Thank you, Light. I haven't sang in front of anyone in a good 15 years. I was only a small child when I did." I placed my head between his shoulder and neck, hugging him tighter.

"To be honest, your singing really made me happy. It was just beautiful." He released me gently and held my arms, smiling happily like a young man should.

I couldn't help but send a true smile back. I felt that Light has cracked through my emotional shell. I never showed anyone this, a smile, or a laugh.

He leans towards me and places his lips against mine. It was warm, and gentle. A sign of true affection.

I wrapped my arms gently around his neck, letting go of his kiss. I place my forehead against his.

"I feel as though you've made an effect on me, Light Yagami. You've broken through my shell."

Light smiled, and let out a small giggle. " I feel as I made an improvement...L."

We stood, holding onto each other for a while.

I don't think I'd ever let anyone do this, but Light Yagami is truly an exception.

I've grown on him. I find him to be a true friend but...I feel as though I can call him more.

He may be Kira, but I've grown to accept the decisions I make.

After all, I am L.

* * *

So, Please so help me God, this is not subjected to being reported since I used two lines from two songs.

But I had some fun writing this. I used "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin along with "Through Glass" by Stone Sour... so many songs can fit with L and Light.

So, enjoy. I will be writing many fluffs about them in the near future, along with other animes, including Ano Hana when I come up with an idea. c:

-Kasey


End file.
